Battlefield World In Conflict
! NOTE TO EVERYONE: This is not the final version, i will be adding to it and eventually it will be complete, i am a student studying for exams and i cannot instantly add all i want to share with you, please if you have any questions plz feel free to ask and i will answer them. Please do not change anything (apart from the title, it was unintended if you know how to chage the title please help, i will not let you down (i hope) Development The game was first revealed to be in development to the public during the Medal of Honor: Warfighter Multiplayer Trailer in October, 12th 2012. Soon on 16th April 2013 a month after the last expansion pack of Battlefield 3's five DLCs Battlefield 3: End Game was released,Karl Magnus Troedsson a employer of DICE tweeted on his Twitter account: The next game to be released by DICE will be the best Battlefield of all time. On the 30th April 2013 Troedesson stated on Twitter that There will be a Trailer showcasing the next Battlefield on the 27th May. The community reacted with much anticipation as it was brought on by DICE that the next battlefield would be in a modern setting as well as whether it would be a sequel to Battlefield 3. Then the first trailer hit the community, showing what appeared to be a campaign mission, featuring British Soldiers moving through a Warehouse when suddenly several unidentified persons on a catwalk opened fire on the squad, the squad quickly go into cover in prone, the player then aiming down the sights of the weapons Scope and engaging the targets on the catwalk. the following day DICE employee Patrick Bach confirmed on his Twitter account that The trailer showed a campaign mission and that soon more trailers will be shown digging deeper into the other aspects of the game. DICE later revealed details about multiplayer, that it will be more similar to Battlefield 2 than Battlefield 3 was but incorporates several aspects from Battlefield 3 as well as several other Battlefield games. Troedesson stated on Twitter two weeks before the first "major view of the game" at E3 2013 that Battlefield World In Conflict will be a combination of the past mixed in with new aspects that we think will bring out the best of the franchise and immense our fans in the world that we have made as well as win over new fans. At E3, DICE brought out its first Multipllayer trailer showcasing the map Gibraltar on Rush which showcased off the Infantry and Vehicle combat. DICE Showed off its new melee system with the soldiers using their butts of their guns to smash windows and plywood in order to enter the room of a building, A player throwing a Flashbang to stun another player before eliminating them with his Assault Rifle. New Knife animations were also revealed. DICE also stated that there will be a large amount of DLCs that will cost $10 and £10 as well as Map Packs that bring back old maps from previous battlefields that will be free to download Factions Campaign Gameplay Overview The games campaign takes place during 2017-2021, DICE announced that the missions of the campaign will be split between a "first-person" perspective and "Hot-Swap" Strategy type missions. DICE confirmed that the single-player will take on the perspective of all of the games factions and there will be an equal amount of missions for each faction offering players the chance to have a "feel" for every faction, for the weapons and vehicles.The campaign takes place in numerous locations across the world. The Gameplay varies widely from playing as Standard Infantry to Special Forces to Tank Combat to Aerial Combat. The Sand-Box missions vary from eliminating enemy troops to destorying objectives to protecting a certain objective. Multiplayer Classes There are 7 classes in Battlefield World In Conflicts Multiplayer. most are similar to the Battlefield 2 Classes with a few exceptions: Assault: Assault functions similar to it's Battlefield 2 counterpart, fitted out with an Assault Rifle and a Handgun for a secondary weapon. The Assault Classes gadgets are: Grenade Launcher Shotgun Attachment Tear Gas Launcher MGL Grappling Hook Close Quarters: Close Quarters is a completely new class which is to resemble SWAT and partly Special Forces personnel. Close Quarters are armed with an SMG and a handgun for a secondary weapon. The Close Quarters gadgets are: Breaching Charge Taser Tactical Camera Breaching Charge is placed on a door in a building or a vehicle or on a fence when the player is given two seconds to back away before it goes off suppressing anyone caught in it's blast radius. Taser is fired and stuns it's enemy so they cannot do anything. However the taser has a very short range. It cannot be resupplied by a Supports Ammo Box for balancing issues Tactical Camera is a camera on a tripod which allows it's user to see what the camera covers. Very good for defensive purposes. Support: Support is similar to its previous incarnations, fitted out with a LMG and a Handgun however, it has new gadgets which make it more of a "supportive role". The Support Gadgets are: Ammo Box (Primary gadget) Mortar Sentry Gun Trophy System I.M.S Switchblade Engineer: Engineer is simialr to previous incarnations, fitted out with Carbines and SMGs for a primary weapon, however the Handgun is now replaced by a Rocket Launcher, Scoped Launcher, Anti-air Launcher or a Javelin launcher. Switchblade is similar to the Medal of Honor: Warfighter pointstreak in which a remote controlled drone is launched from a Mortar, continues in the air, allowing the user to spot any enemie sbefore dive bombing into the intended target. Game Modes There are 8 game modes included in the base game with two new ones Modes: Conquest Conquest Assault Conquest Head-On Conquest Classic Rush Squad Rush Team Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch Fireteam Combat Zone Defenitions Fireteam: *Players: 8 (4 vs 4) *Focus: Tight, Focused infantry combat *Goal: First team to 75 kills win *Victory Conditions: The team that reaches the designated number of kills first is declared winner. Combat Zone: *Players: 24/32/48/64/100 (PC) 24/32 (Consoles) *Focus: Objective-Based,All-Out-Warfare *Goal: Capture and hold Single Flags to win *Victory Conditions: First team to point limit wins. *Description: Similar to Call Of Dutys Headquarters apart from teams have to capture a single flag and hold it for a period of time to score points for as long as possible and defend it from the other team till the time limit runs out or the opposing team captures it tthen they must capture another flag which is located randomly withing the map based on a flag from Conquest. Category:Factions